Sylvain Marana (Gerald007)
Basic Information Race: Human Gender: Male Class: Witch (favored) Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Gnomish Deity: None Patron: Elements Abilities STR: 08 -1 (-02 pts) DEX: 15 +2 (07 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 18 +4 (10 pts, +2 racial) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 10 +0 (00 pts) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 12 = + CON (2) + FC (1) + (3) Toughness (Witch) AC: 12 = + DEX (02) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +06 = (02) + Misc (02)* + Misc (02)** BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: -01 = (00) + STR (-01) + Misc (00) CMD: 11 = + BAB (00) + STR (-01) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +02 = (00) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +02 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +02 = (02) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) * = +2 from Reactionary trait ** = +2 from Scorpion familiar Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/- Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics Dagger: Attack: -01 = (00) + Ability (-01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4-1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: - Light Crossbow: Attack: +02 = (00) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Range 80' Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Int) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Witch Bonus Feat: Humans gain a bonus feat at 1st level Skilled: Humans gain one additional skill rank per level Class Features Armor/Weapons: Simple Weapons, no armor or shields Cantrips: Prepare 3 cantrips /day Spells: Arcane casting from the Witch spell list, DC 14+ Spell Level Hexes (DC 14): A. Misfortune (Su) - Standard Action. One foe within 30' must roll twice and take the worst result when it makes an ability check, attack roll, saving throw or skill check for 1 round. A successful Will save negates this effect. B. Healing (Su) - Standard Action. Functions as a Cure Light Wounds spell using Heather's Witch casting level. Once a creature has benefited from the Healing hex, it cannot benefit from it again for 24 hours. Witch's Familiar: Scorpion - +2 Initiative, Improved Evasion, Share Spells, Empathic Link Patron: Elements Feats Extra Hex (Level 1): You gain one additional Hex. Toughness: +3 hit points at character creation. +1 hit point per level from level 4 onward. Traits Reactionary: +2 trait bonus to initiative Focused Mind: +2 trait bonus to Concentration checks Spells 0 Level Level 01 * Bleed * Burning Hands * Dancing Lights * Cause Fear * Daze * Charm Person * Detect Magic * Cure Light Wounds * Detect Poison * Identify * Guidance * Mage Armor * Light * Sleep * Mending * Message * Purefy Food and Drink * Read Magic * Resistance * Spark * Stabilize * Touch of Fatigue Spells Typically Prepared 0 Level (DC 14) Level 01 (DC 15) * Daze * Cause Fear (DC 15) * Detect Magic * Charm Person (DC 15) * Message * Sleep (DC 15) Skills Skill Points: 07 = (02) + INT (04)/Level; FC (00), Race (01) (Witch) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Appraise 04 0 0 4 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb -1 0 0 -1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 04 0 0 4 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 00 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 04 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 08 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (History) 08 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 08 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 08 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 4 +0 Linguistics 0 0 4 +0 Perception 02 0 0 0 +2 Alertness (familiar granted feat) Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Prof ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Ride 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft 08 1 3 4 +0 Stealth 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim -1 0 0 -1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 04 1 3 0 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Dagger 02 gp 01 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 04 lb Bolt (20) 02 gp 02 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Winter Blanket 05 sp 03 lb Hooded Lantern 07 gp 02 lb Oil, 1 pint 01 sp 01 lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb 3 days rations 1.5 gp 03 lb Spell Component Pouch 05 gp 02 lb Total Weight: 24 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-26 27-53 54-80 Finances PP: 00 GP: 93 SP: 09 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 00 gp of Jewelery Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 23 Height: 5'10" Weight: 185 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Dark Appearance: Sylvain ("Syl") is of slightly bigger than average build. He is healthy looking for an arcane spell caster. He is quick on his feet, and fairly tough. His years of attempting to learn about his magic, and then using same, have contributed to him not being physically strong. Why lift a heavy bale of hay, when you can charm someone to do it for you? While a bit arrogant, Syl has a good heart and tries to do well by everyone. His clothes are varying shades of green, as he feels that color compliments his dark skin especially well. Though generally of plain appearance, he fancies himself a bit of a ladies' man. Always accompanying him is a small scorpion, Waltor, which skitters freely about his person, which he enjoys using as a conversation starter. He cares deeply for his friend and speaks to it in unconfortably coddling tones at times. Background: Syl was raised in a rural agricultural family. His early upbringing was very pleasant, until he began exhibiting some of his arcane traits. No one in his family had ever possessed magical abilites. His devout father considered his gifts to be a curse, and put the boy out at a young age. His only companion as he left the village was, in actuality, the creature that had somehow 'gifted' Syl his abilities...Walter the scorpion. From an early age, the two shared a strange bond, as the magical animal chose Syl. Since then the two have been inseparable. They have traveled around the countryside on several smaller adventures, which have led to Syl talking to his friend, much more than regular people talk to their pets, meriting strange looks left and right. Syl doesn't care--he knows his true friend. Familiar Waltor, Greensting Scorpion Familiar N Tiny vermin Init +3; Senses Darkvision 60', tremorsense 60'; Perception +4 AC 20, touch 15, flat-footed 17 (+3 Dex, +5 Natural, + 2 size) hp 6 (1 HD) Fort +2, Ref +3, Will +2 Speed 50 ft. Melee 2 claws -2 (1d2–4 plus grab), sting +6 (1d2-4 plus poison) Space 2-1/2 ft.; Reach 0 ft. Str 3, Dex 16, Con 10, Int 6, Wis 10, Cha 2 Base Atk +0; CMB -6 (-2 grapple); CMD 7 (+19 v. trip) Feats Skill Focus (Perception), Weapon Finesse Skills Climb -1, Perception +7, Stealth + 15 Sting--injury. save Fort DC 12. Frequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect 1d2 Str damage; cure 1 save. Approvals * Approval (Dec. 08, 2010) (Aldern Foxglove), level 1 * Approval (Date) (Judge 02), level 1 Category:Awaiting Approval